Typically, there has been proposed a dump truck including a body that covers an upper portion of a vehicle body over an entire length thereof in a travel direction and an entire width thereof in a vehicle width direction, in which the dump truck has an entire shape formed in substantially plane symmetry in a front-back direction and in a right-left direction (see, for instance, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Such a dump truck is configured to normally travel in either direction (e.g., without defining “forward” and “backward” travelling) unlike a typical dump truck.